dont_look_this_is_my_wikifandomcom-20200216-history
Yeovil Town F.C.
Yeovil Town F.C. are a English football team that have experienced many ups and downs ever single the shambolic season of 2018/19. History Complete Drop Off In the 2018/19 season, Yeovil were relegated from League football and into the National League. They would ultimately stay there for 3 seasons, and though achieving relatively high finishes each time, they would not return until the 2022/23 season. That season was pretty rough for Yeovil, as they finished with a staggering 23 points and it was definitely a season to forget. During the three year spell of non-league football, many crucial players left the team due to having more talent and wanting to spend it elsewhere. This added to Yeovil's already shaky team, and next thing you know, they were in the National League once again. False Sense of Hope In the 2024/25 season, they finished first in the National League with 98 points, much better then they had done in a very long time. To add to that, they had made a killer signing the next season by bringing LaRue in on loan. They managed to stay up in the EFL League Two for a season, which many credit to LaRue's heroics. But the loan was only a one-year deal, and though they thought that was all they needed to get back up on their feet, they were completely wrong. They finished bottom of the table once again, this time though only with 32 points and on goal differential. From Bad to Worst Finishing bottom of the League table was nothing new to Yeovil. What was new to Yeovil was getting relegated from the National League. Yep, that's right, they were taken down to the 6th division of English football in the 2028/29 season. Yeovil fans were absolutely distraught about this, and many were on the verge of ditching the club. It just didn't look like anything would want to go their way. That was until Ade Abrahams and Christodoulos Panagopoulos took over. The Abrahams Era Time and time again it has been shown that a new manager and new ownership can completely flip a club on their head. And that's exactly what Yeovil needed in the 2028/29, because their club had hit absolute rock-bottom. That's when extremely rich man Ade Abrahams bought the club, and immediately began talk with the board to sack their current manager. He had been observing multiple choices to replace him, and his man man was Christodoulos Panagopoulos. After enjoying a relatively successful career at Crawley Town F.C., he was drawn in by Yeovil due to his wage demands being met by Abrahams' funding to the board. Speaking of his funding, Yeovil's transfer budget was increased dramatically due to a huge amount of Abrahams' money getting poured in to the efforts to completely rebuild and overhaul Yeovil Town F.C., a team who's made a fool of themselves. After Panagopoulos' huge spree on investing in youth and buying players, Yeovil just needed to organize themselves and they could become a good team again. And under a man of his coaching ability, that's exactly what happened. Yeovil lost only three times in the 42 game season, finishing with an exceptional tally of 107 points. And that wasn't the end of their success, as they finished first for the second time in a row in the National League. But there was a lot of nail-biting to be had. Time and time again Yeovil had entered the EFL League Two and time and time again they've been dumped out in embarrassing fashion. This season, it was a little easier to be optimistic, but the threat still loomed over them. Would they be relegated? The answer was absolutely no. It was clear by the first 5, 10, 15 games that Yeovil had something new, something special to them that they had lacked previously. They finished in 6th, a very impressive finish and one that brought elation to the fans. The 2031/32 season just solidified the idea that Yeovil Town F.C. were getting better and better by the month, and this force will be unstoppable in no time. Well, yeah, that happened and the Glovers stormed through the league, winning with little contention. This was a large economic revamp too, as 3,000 seats were added to Huish Park for the more and more Yeovil fans gathering to watch their team actually win for the first time in a long time. There were some doubts about the Glover's ability to stay in the EFL League One, but they were fizzled out after Yeovil had found themselves in the promotion play-offs in the first 23 games. Unfortunately, the second half of the season wasn't as kind and found them ending in a mid-table spot of 11th. They had managed to win an FA Cup game against Everton, though, which was a big plus for them and gave them a lot of confidence going forward. Honours and achievements Vanarama National League North: '''Champions (2028/29) '''Vanarama National League: '''Champions (2024/25, 2029/30), Playoff winners (2021/22) '''EFL League Two: '''Champions (2031/32) '''FA Trophy: Runner-up (2028/29), Winners (2029/30)Category:Team Category:England